snapshots
by Liquid-Thalassa
Summary: Third Watch Drabbles (100 word fics) SET 3 POSTED...(9 total) .R&R. ;) They're short and easy to read...
1. SET 1

Title:  Snapshots

Author: Liquid Thalassa

E-Mail: liquidthalassa@yahoo.com 

Rating: PG

Genre: Depends on which drabble

Pairing/Ship: depends on which drabble!

_Spoilers:_ I'll list any spoilers with each drabble if need be. 

Disclaimer: Duh, not mine- well the characters and show at least. But I do take credit for this fic- it did come from my head- and was written by my hand...he he he

Author's Notes: Here's a collection on my Third Watch drabbles (in case you don't know, drabbles are fics that are 100 words each). I'll put which characters and/or spoilers/summary for each one...I plan on adding to this since I write drabbles a lot (mostly originals) and I find them easy. Oh, and they're not meant to be read as a continual story, each are their own contained thing. I hope they're liked. Review, as always :) Thank you! 

I

_"10-13"_

_Spoilers: none_

_Characters: Bosco and Faith_

Guns upholstered, stances tense and ready, hearts pounding they entered the building not know what was to come. They matched each other's thoughts, movements so completely that they became one being, one force. Sticking to shadows, backs against walls they crept, eyes searching. It was then, in the span of a moment that the unthinkable happened. The loud crack of gunfire deafened their ears and she screamed in pain falling to the ground. He fell to her side noting the deep crimson staining her uniform. He looked up firing unmercifully until all he heard was silence. "10-13. 10-13. Officer Down!"

II

_"Stigmatized" [To characterize or brand as disgraceful or ignominious.]___

_Spoilers: none_

_Character: Cruz_

She carried them everywhere she went, her invisible marks of folly, her downfalls, her sins. They were written beneath her strong, cool exterior tattooed upon her skin with unseen ink. They where intertwined latently in her intense eyes, always there, waiting to be discovered. She was broken. Flawed. It was only a matter of time before they found out, before Bosco saw through the lies. It was only a matter of time before the darkness ate at her so completely that there was no going back. And in the darkness so deep she cried for life and prayed for death.   

III

_"Periculum" [Latin: Danger, risk]_

_Spoilers: "Black and Blue"_

_Character: Kim_

Heart racing she ran, feet pounding against concrete. She yelled, crying for help hearing nothing but silence, finality. _So this is it_, she thought_,_ _this is how it's going to end_.  Looking back, hair falling into her face she saw nothing. That scared her more than when they were chasing her. She was helpless now. Prey for sickos who masqueraded in the guise of angels. She felt weak, her breaths ragged. _Dear God_, _somebody help me_. She saw lights, feeling a rush of relief. _55 David_. Out walked Bosco and Cruz and she ran into the safety of true heroes.

A/N: Ok, so there is the first set of 3. I just wrote whatever came to mind. If anyone has any requests I'd be happy do to those ;). Anyways, I hope they are descent enough! Let me know and review. Thanx.

~Liquid Thalassa~


	2. SET 2

Title:  Snapshots

Author: Liquid Thalassa

E-Mail: liquidthalassa@yahoo.com 

Disclaimer: Duh, not mine- well the characters and show at least. But I do take credit for this fic- it did come from my head- and was written by my hand...he he he

Author's Notes: Even though I haven't gotten any reviews- :( -I decided to post some more of my drabbles.

IV

_"Da Svidanya" [Russian: good-bye]_

_Spoilers: Post "Judgment Day 1&2" _

_Character: Sully_

Sully walked down the solemn path, noting how the sunset gave way to the darkness of night. _How fitting,_ he thought, sadly, the cool air washed over him. Everything was damp with drops of dew, like tears fallen from Heaven; his eyes started to water as he neared it. His hands still held the rose, its thorns pricking his calloused hands, but that pain was forgotten as it came into view. His heart, like that fateful night broke painfully in two. _Tatiana_, he cried.  He fell to the ground, bowing his head on the cold gravestone. _Da svidana, my love._

V 

_" Post__ Tenebras, Lux " [Latin: after darkness, light.] _

_Spoilers: none_

_Character: Bosco_

Thrashing, blankets tangled around his bed he fought the feeling of death.  His breath grew quick, his heart began to pound, his skin slick with sweat. _Oh God_, _help me_. Only there was no one. Only darkness. His eyes, closed in the prison of sleep fought to open, fought to live. He saw the gun, the barrel a silver glint in the fractals of mist. He yelled, trying to warn her. To save her. Only it was too late. _Faith_, he screamed in utter sorrow. He opened his eyes, relieved to see the glow of the nightlight upon the darkness. 

_VI_

_"Guilt"_

_Spoilers: "Crash and Burn" (The scene w/ the chick in the car)_

_Character: Carlos_

There was no way to know, Doc told me. She was fine. Talking, complaining, walking…one moment a living being the next dead on the ground. _There was no way to know_. I checked her vitals, relatively normal, she refused treatment. _It wasn't my fault_, they said. I called her a pain in the ass. Unbelievable.  And here I sit alive. It was my fault. I could have been better, tried harder, been nicer. Doc looks at me, as if surprised I'm taking this so hard. _It happens_, he told me, _you did the best you could._ But did I really?__

A/N: Ok, so there's Set 2. I'm going to keep posting them, reviews would be nice, but I'll still post I'll suppose, eventually someone's bound to read them and review! ;)


	3. SET 3

Title:  Snapshots

Author: Liquid Thalassa

E-Mail: liquidthalassa@yahoo.com 

Disclaimer: Duh, not mine- well the characters and show at least. But I do take credit for this fic- it did come from my head- and was written by my hand...he he he

Author's Notes: Here are 3 more drabbles, just be warned these are "Cruzorelli" (Bosco/Cruz) implied! 

VII

_"His Choice"_

_Spoilers: "Sleeping Dogs Lie" (for the quote)_

_"…Well you got the wrong girl, Bosco"- __Monroe___

_"Well, I didn't pick you." - Bosco_

_Characters: Cruzorelli implied_

Venturing another glace at Bosco, she began to wonder. He was right, she knew, he didn't pick her. They just were put together, neither by choice. Though they worked though their differences Monroe knew that their partnership wouldn't work out, not totally. He made his choice already; she figured Bosco himself didn't realize it. He left everything for her, his partner, the streets…they were alike, two people that shared a bond, one no one else understood. She saw him, as they entered the House, look up the stairs, longing held in his eyes. He missed her. His choice, his pick.  

VIII

_"Affettuoso" [Italian: with tenderness]_

_Spoilers: Season 4_

_Characters: Cruzorelli_

They laid in silence amidst tangled sheets, neither one daring to speak. What could be said that wasn't already told in their eyes or felt in each other's embrace? 

She smiled lazily. "Bosco?" 

He remained silent in thought. She turned on her side to look at him. 

"Bosco?" She asked worried. "Is something wrong?" 

He caressed her cheek, smiling. "No, Ritza. Nothing's wrong."

She signed in relief, laying her head on his chest, relishing the sound of his heartbeat, letting it lull her.

"Ritza?" He said looking to find her eyes closed. 

"I love you too, Bosco." She mumbled groggily. 

IX

_"Shades of Grey"_

_Spoilers: Season 4-5_

_Characters: Cruzorelli_

This job isn't always black and white, I told him. Did he want to listen? No. He knew it was true. Nothing was simple, not in life and certainly not for us. Trust me, I said, I'm on your side. Did he believe me? No. Instead he got her involved and everything went to shit. The whole operation gone. I was pissed sure, but that wasn't the worst. It was the look of shear anger and hate he gave me when we talked. It was the loss I felt. The world isn't black and white Bosco, and neither am I. 

A/N: Aright, there's SET 3. My Bosco-Cruz drabbles for Snowflakeangel01, I hope you liked them. :O)


End file.
